Aham, senta lá
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Aham, "Cláudia", senta lá. Byakuya fica intrigado com a possível utilidade dessa frase. Presente de Natal pra H.D’Raven e Anne Asakura.


_Ok. _

_- insira aqui um fôlego muito bem inspirado – _

_Isso aqui não é culpa minha, ok? Para processos, vide notas de rodapé, mais especificamente as dedicatórias 8D_

_Baseada em fatos reais. E no fato de que se o maldito Kuchiki tivesse um PC em cima da porra da mesa dele, ia ficar mais crível. Vamos supor uma modernização geral, ok? _

**Aham, senta lá. **

Sinceramente, não foi uma frase que marcou de imediato. Poderia literalmente ter deixado-a de lado, não fosse a brutalização da criança ocorrida no vídeo.

Do que se tratava?

Havia sido uma ordem bastante clara, isso era evidente. "Cláudia" provavelmente era o nome da criança em questão. Mas... havia um tom de desprezo quase surpreendente na oração. O que era terrivelmente inadequado para ser usado com uma criança, dentre todas as possíveis escolhas.

E o sotaque da mulher era deveras revoltante. Ele já teria atirado os benditos pratos com violência.

Mas estava desviando do foco do assunto. Resolveu assistir aquele rol de imagens seqüenciais novamente.

Sim, aparentemente o pobre Ricardo não havia sido escolhido. Talvez devesse sentir certa pena do garoto; pelo que pode inferir, esse tipo de ocasião denominada... "programa infantil" parecia muito importante no convívio social dos mortais. Ou ao menos era o que aparentava, dado o número de comentários na referida página, bem como a classificação razoavelmente alta.

E então, a frase.

_"Aham, Cláudia, senta lá."_

"Cláudia" era a criança, sim, isso era indiscutível. Ou seria apenas uma inscrição aleatória feita no que a menina segurava e, que de uma maneira bastante vaga, lembrava uma espécie de... identificação ou algo similar? Se fosse, a individua dita "apresentadora" não tinha qualificação alguma para lidar com crianças. Deveria ser capaz, ao menos de lembrar do nome das mesmas, oras.

Era um enigma, sem dúvida.

Talvez uma abordagem prática fosse o ideal, num caso como esse.

Ele precisava de uma cobaia.

[...]

- TAICHOU!!!! PRECISO DA SUA ASSINATURA AQUI, URGENTE!!!!!

Consideradas as probabilidades, nada mais natural que Renji irrompesse em sua sala quando realmente fosse necessário. Uma oportunidade bastante providencial, sinceramente.

- Aham, Renji, senta lá.

E, para assombro de Byakuya, Renji sentou-se. E foi tal o assombro, que o capitão se viu forçado a apoiar ambos os cotovelos sobre a mesa e ocultar a face parcialmente sob dedos entrelaçados para tentar compreender o fenômeno.

- O que você acha que está fazendo?

- Ehm... O senhor me mandou sentar e eu sentei.

- Levante-se.

Ter um Kuchiki olhando para você, em geral, é traumático. Ter um Kuchiki olhando criticamente para você, procurando as causas de um fenômeno complexo, é surreal. Ter Byakuya Kuchiki, O PRÓPRIO, olhando para você enquanto tenta entender a complexidade da sua última sentada... Renji estava quase reencarnando.

- Aham, Renji, Senta lá.

Renji sentiu vontade de mandar Seireitei às lascas e ir plantar alguma coisa em Hueco Mundo. Mas ele agiu como homem e sentou novamente.

- Reformularei minha pergunta, Abarai-fukutaichou, pois aparentemente não foste capaz de compreender da primeira vez. O que o faz agir dessa maneira?

- O SENHOR MANDOU!!!! - Renji explodiu.

Compreensível. Aparentemente a noção de hierarquia estava tão arraigada em Renji que qualquer efeito da sentença em questão seria desmotivado devido a mera obediência. Ou isso, ou "Cláudia" era mais inteligente do que ele.

Precisaria de outra cobaia.

[...]

Byakuya saiu de sua sala sem pensar em seu desafortunado tenente, que parecia um tanto desconcertado com a hipótese de deixar aquela cadeira tão cedo.

Não era problema dele, de qualquer maneira.

- Kuchiki-taichou.

Hitsugaya o cumprimentou, enquanto caminhava, levando Momo Hinamori a tiracolo. Pelo visto, hoje era um dia excelente para coincidências construtivas.

- Aham, Toushirou, senta lá.

Houve um momento de profundo silêncio, consternação e expectativa.

- É Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki.

Houve uma pequena e bastante discreta explosão de júbilo dentro do cérebro de Byakuya Kuchiki; era a prova de que necessitava para corroborar sua teoria de que "Cláudia" era realmente "Cláudia"! Então, você precisava do vocativo correto para que a ordem fizesse efeito. Bastante esclarecedor.

- Compreendo. Aham, Hitsugaya-taichou, senta lá.

... e nada. Talvez fosse o tom de voz ou a própria inflexão... Ou ainda, o gesto que afastou a criança do dito local.

- _Aham_, Hitsugaya-taichou, SENTA LÁ!

E com um gesto inflexível, Byakuya indicou um banco próximo. Horror dos horrores, Hitsugaya caminhou penosamente até o local e sentou-se.

Nisso, o capitão da sexta divisão percebeu Momo.

- _Aham_, Momo Hinamori, SENTA LÁ!

...

Fantástico. Total e completamente fantástico. Basicamente, ao adequar o vocativo E a inflexão de sua voz, a dita frase era capaz de convencer qualquer tipo de criança obedecer a uma ordem simples. Teria que testar isso com Yachiru-fukutaichou, assim que ela voltasse da missão, pobres hollows. Era digno de nota que as inteligentes resistiam bastante enquanto que as... menos afortunadas cognitivamente tinham tendência a urinar antes de cumprir a ordem.

Byakuya ergueu-se e parou de encarar Hinamori e Hitsugaya como se quisesse ver o banco _através_ deles, cumprimentou a ambos com um aceno de cabeça e deixou o local via Shunpô.

Estava na hora de um teste de verdade.

[...]

Kisuke Urahara estava tendo um dia bom. Até que Byakuya Kuchiki, O PRÓPRIO, apareceu a seu lado solicitando um gigai de luxo, _Premium, Platinum Version, c_om opcionais incluídos. O que deixou seu dia muito melhor, apesar do fato de que Kuchiki-san corria muito rápido, mesmo num gigai, e que aquela filmadora era bastante pesada e ele não estava com muita vontade de fazer esforço.

De qualquer maneira, apesar do esforço, ele começou a sorrir inexplicavelmente quando Byakuya invadiu uma escola bastante conhecida da cidade de Karakura. Dois segundos se atrapalhando com a tampa da lente depois, já havia começado a registrar o acontecimento.

[...]

Era deveras interessante notar como, mesmo sem os acessórios que lhe indicavam uma posição elevada dentro da hierarquia das quatro casas e sem ser reconhecido como capitão, os efeitos da frase permaneciam altamente funcionais. Houve... quatorze desmaios, mas era bastante simples atribuí-los a crianças em transição hormonal, provavelmente confusas sexualmente e não mais completamente vulneráveis aos efeitos da oração.

... Seria essa, talvez, a euforia citada por Mayuri Kurotsuchi quando prestes a fazer uma descoberta? Porque se fosse, ele sinceramente estava começando a compreender o cientista muito mais do que pensaria ser possível.

De qualquer maneira, irrompeu escola adentro, deixando um perfeito quadrilátero de 9 X 12 de alunos sentados no pátio da escola, vários deles com manchas suspeitas nas calças ou saias. Bastou um instante ínfimo de concentração pra localizar precisamente o reiatsu de sua mais recente cobaia.

Cobaia. Devia usar essa palavra mais vezes.

[...]

Quando Byakuya Kuchiki, O PRÓPRIO, invadiu a sala de aula de Ichigo, ignorando supremamente as queixas do professor, os olhares de admiração de várias garotas, e de espanto de seus demais colegas, parando apenas por um ínfimo instante para contemplar o próprio reflexo numa janela, Ichigo sabia que teria problemas.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- ...Sim, Byakuya?

- Levante-se, por gentileza.

Ichigo levantou-se e no mesmo instante fechou a cara. Detestava o fato de ter que olhar para cima para poder encarar o maior ego dentre todos os planos existenciais e... estava divagando.

- O que você quer?

- Você não tem apreço algum por mim, não é? De certa maneira, se eu caísse morto nesse exato instante, você dançaria sobre meu mausoléu, se a tristeza de Rukia o permitisse não é?

... puta merda.

- É verdade.

- Você não se submeteria a minha autoridade, mesmo que tivesse a certeza de que minhas instruções fossem necessárias e corretas, não é?

... que diabo?

- Exato.

- E você mantém um tom civil de conversação comigo unicamente pelo fato de apresentares um interesse amoroso – que será lidado de maneira mais adequada assim que eu concluir alguns assuntos pendentes da minha ocupada agenda – na minha irmã, Rukia Kuchiki?

... não, isso não era um maldito problema. Era a porra de uma maldita hecatombe. Onde ele seria o pobre animalzinho degolado.

- ...É.

- Que bom. _Ahem, _Kurosaki Ichigo, SENTA LÁ!

Você não espera que um Kuchiki irrompa na sua sala de aula, à exceção de Rukia. Você não espera que um Kuchiki levante a voz, à exceção de Rukia. Você não espera um dedo de um Kuchiki apontando imperiosamente para a cadeira que ocupavas há alguns instantes, à exceção de Rukia.

De qualquer maneira, como estamos falando de Byakuya, é compreensível o fato de Ichigo ter sentado com mais força e mais velocidade do que seria adequado e soltado um grito um tantinho mais histérico do que o recomendado, quase levando a carteira toda para o chão.

- FILHO DA...!

Nunca saberemos do que Ichigo pretendia chamar Byakuya, embora tenhamos uma pequena impressão de que não seria de uma "mãe respeitável e limpa". Afinal, não era todo dia que olhos pétreos e marmóreos quase incandesciam com uma revelação surpreendente.

- Funciona. Surreal, sem dúvida. Impressionante.

E Byakuya deu meia volta e se preparava para sair porta afora, quando Ichigo voltou a si e resolveu por a merda toda de volta nos eixos.

- Byakuya!! Que merda... Onde diabos você tá indo!!??

O sorriso por si só não teria sido tão assustador assim. Mas o fato de ter sido lançado por sobre um ombro, numa atitude de superioridade extrema e quase inimaginável, sem mencionar o brilho perturbador e de tons psicóticos nos olhos cinzas do capitão contribuíram muito para a futura agenda do psicólogo no final do corredor.

- Hueco Mundo.

**Omake 01**

Urahara desligou a câmera e colocou a tampa na lente. Amanhã mesmo ele estaria entrando em contato com a Associação de Mulheres Shinigamis para vender a filmagem. Só ia ter que mudar uma frase aqui e acolá. Ou... pensando melhor...

Vocêtubo, lá vamos nós.

**Omake 02**

**- **Aizen-taichou, estamos com um problema ali fora. – comentou Gin, com o sorriso de sempre.

- O que foi, Gin? Grimmjow está precisando de disciplina? – perguntou Aizen, O PRÓPRIO, com um sorriso tão afetado quanto o de Ichimaru, enquanto erguia a xícara para tomar um gole de chá.

- Kuchiki-taichou-san deu a louca e está massacrando os espadas.

Aizen era um homem no controle de suas emoções. Mas, verdade seja dita, teve que se esforçar para não cuspir chá por todo lado. E foi com um sorriso infimamente menos afetado que levantou-se, tirou Kyoka Suigetsu da bainha e caminhou na direção da porta.

- Fique aqui, Gin. E não mexa no meu chá.

Ichimaru esperou que a porta fosse fechada para largar a cabeça ensangüentada de Wonderweiss no chão de qualquer maneira, sentar no trono de Aizen e bebericar o chá quentinho. Estava com vontade de se sentar há mais de hora, mas não quis sentar ao alcance da bankai de Byakuya, que, sinceramente, era muito mais terrível quando você estava sentado à mercê dela.

Sem falar naquele terrível símbolo fálico, quer dizer, Tousen. O inferno iria congelar antes que ele sentasse perto DAQUILO.

**Omake 03 **

Quando o lorde Kuchiki emergiu do Senkaimon, um sorriso vitorioso estampado em sua face respingada de sangue e ouviu voz de prisão pela ida não autorizada a Hueco Mundo e ao mundo mortal, pode-se ouvir nitidamente o som de golfadas ruidosas de ar sendo inaladas pelos presentes.

Quando o mesmo lorde Kuchiki anunciou que Aizen estava morto e que a ameaça dos arrancares já havia sido eliminada, o mesmo ar foi subitamente devolvido a atmosfera da Seireitei acompanhado por uma quantidade substancial de saliva, impropérios e exclamações variadas.

Quando Zaraki-taichou atacou Kuchiki-taichou, sobre o pretexto de "matar o filho da puta que estragou a maldita luta que estava esperando fazia mais de mês", ninguém se surpreendeu, embora tenham sido bastante rápidos em abrir espaço para uma iminente batalha.

Quando Kuchiki-taichou, com voz calma e serena, olhou para Zaraki e mandou o mesmo se sentar, houve uma certa confusão. Mas quando o capitão da décima primeira divisão obedeceu sem maiores rodeios – embora continuasse a cuspir desaforos e tentar arrancar as pernas de Kuchiki com a espada, o que era muito difícil estando sentado - houve uma debandada extremamente vergonhosa para os demais digníssimos shinigamis de Gotei 13.

**Omake 04 **

Renji engoliu em seco. Estava com fome, com sede, com sono e suas nádegas estavam estranhamente dormentes. Cogitou levantar daquela maldita cadeira e mandar tudo pro espaço, mas...

Não, melhor não.

**Omake 05**

Poucos foram surpreendidos pelo anúncio de Yamamoto-soutaichou sobre a criação de uma divisão suplementar, adjunta a sexta divisão do CORONEL Byakuya Kuchiki, para melhor examinar as possibilidades de uso das diversas condutas exibidas no Vocêtubo com finalidades militares e de contenção de hollows.

Não houve uma única alma que não tenha estremecido, exceto a de Byakuya Kuchiki, O PRÓPRIO, quando o coronel anunciou que o primeiro tópico de estudo seria uma rotina de dança que atendia pelo nome de "Yaranaika".

**Omake 06**

- KUROSAKI ICHIGO, ABRE ESSA PORTA!!! TRÁS O QUE É MEU!!!! ME DÁ MEU CHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!

E pensar que com um mísero momento de descrédito próprio e um berro bastante alto havia impedido o futuro casamento de sua irmã... Byakuya estava bastante feliz consigo mesmo.

_- insira aqui um fôlego muito bem exalado – _

_Pois é. Eu fiz. Hades do meu coração, me sinto imundo. –q _

_Presente de natal para H.D'Raven e Anne Asakura, que aparentemente, estão construindo tramas diabólicas pelas minhas costas. Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim. 8D_

_Espero que esteja ao agrado. Os omakes não chegaram a comer a fic, mas sem dúvida, deram uma chacoalhada de respeito. _

_E, meu povo. Isso aqui é uma porralouca como eu nunca escrevi uma antes. Ok, já cheguei perto, mas... não, não foi tanto assim. Recuse imitações. XD_

_E sim, "foi o cão que butô pa nóis bebê". _

_PS: Comentem, senão na manhã de Natal, Papai Noel vai deixar um bicho morto debaixo da tua árvore. E se você não acreditar em Papai Noel, ele vai deixar em cima do teu travesseiro 8D_

_PS2: E se você favoritar e não comentar, EU vou lá deixar um bicho morto em cima do teu travesseiro 8D - q_


End file.
